Love or trouble?
by Tiannawolf13
Summary: Scarlett Everdeen was not a normal teenager. She has alot of history with her family and herself. When she moves to beacon hills, and meets a boy and has new friends, will things stay the same? Or will they get worse?


Its finally here. Beacon hills. The smell of this fresh air, and a new place. Im going to try and survive out here.

Let me tell you about myself. Im 16. My names scarlett & im from california. My parents just moved here along with myself. Only child. I have a big secret. Big one. I never thought they would exist. My dad told me stories of things as I was little but I didnt think they wouldnt come true. Werewolves. Stupid right? Well its not. Because Im one. But Im not like any other werewolf. Im one of a kind. I transform into a actual wolf. I know that sounds dumb but its true. When I get mad or when I wanna change myself, ill go into a white wolf. Im stronger and bigger than you think. But-Ive said too much. Lets get back to my actual life.

"Dad!Im going to be late for school! Bye Ill see you later!" As a respond I got a kiss and good luck from my dad. He and my mom are werewolves. Im the only person in the world thats a wolf. Weird. But I can have a new life here. I got into my white BMW convertible and drove right off. It takes about 10 minutes from here to the beacon hills school in my car. I saw a couple of cute guys and pretty girls. Hope I dont eat them. But besides that, im probably the nicest girl you will ever meet. When im not on my period or mad about something. I entered the new school with a few approaches. I saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair. She was so pretty. She smiled at me and she had a boy next to her. They seemed like they were so in love by the way he touched her. I had that. Its gone now. She walked over to me and said "Hi, my names Lydia! I heard your new?" "Yeah im new! And my names scarlett!" "Wow! I love that name! You will love it here. Lots of events happen!" I was confused. "Oh, great! And thanks! Your very pretty by the way" "Awe thank you! Let me see your schedule" And she smiled. i handed it to her and she didnt look happy. "Your not in any of my classes. But your in classes with my three friends!" "oh thats good! aha anyways I got to find my locker, thank you for the approach!" "No problem! Would it be ok if i grab you after school to my boyfriends lacrosse practice? He has a game tomorrow and he asked me if i can watch him. Would you like to join me after school?" "Yeah thats great! Ill see you after class!" then we went in out different directions. She was so nice and sweet and I wanted to see her more.

I found my locker. I tried opening the lock. 38-38-27. I got it after 5 tries. I put some of my belongings in there. And held some books. I saw a girl with black hair. She was really pretty. Like Lydia. I asked her "Hi, do you know where the gym is?" She looked startled. "Oh yeah sorry! I didnt see you there! And yeah its down the hall to the third door on your left." "Thank you" "Your welcome. Are you new?" She was very polite. "Yeah, I was supposed to fill in for a boy." "Oh yeah." She look upstairs anded so mad but sad at the same time. "My names, Allison, whats yours?" "Im scarlett! It was great meeting you!" "It was awesome meeting you too! It will be big fun here." "Oh I look foward to it!" And walked off. Some part of me thought she has a little secret. But I highly doubt its not anything bad.

I walked into the gym. It smelt so bad. I walked to the gym coach and said who I was. He said "Oh! Ok! You can just sit out for today because you dont have gym clothes. Just watch teenagers run around. Haha." "Yeah aha". I sat down on the bench and watched teenagers come in. Two He smelled like a wet dog. And another just smelt like dog. But one of them was so cute. Like SO cute. He was tall and had an AMAZING jawline. He has blue eyes and light brown hair. He was just-I cant even. I stared at him until I smelt the most disgusting thing. I grabbed my hand and held it over my nose because it was that bad. I looked to the right where they all come in, and saw a girl with blonde hair and she looked like a total bitch. Then a black guy who was big. They looked so obnoxious. The bell rang and I heard the gym coach say "Guys and girls, we have a new student with us. Scarlett Everdeen." They all looked at me. ALL. The cute boy looked so suprised when he saw me. He smirked and winked. I waved. The blonde chick and the big guy looked at me like they were hungry. They licked there lips. Like ok. But then, the ONE thing that caught me off guard, was their eyes. Their eyes glowed. Like my parents eyes do when their hungry or angry. Oh shit, dont tell me-no. Werewolves?!


End file.
